Purple Brother
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: I'm not the first one to do a Male!Gear story. But this one will be different: A different take on the events of HDN Mk.2 Re;Birth 2, with a MegaMan Zero style. Even the Soundtrack is gonna be taken from MMZ! Warnings: Male!Gear, OP!Gear, Zero!Gear, Leader!Gear.


_This is a side-project I'm doing._

 _It has to do with a very different take on the MK.2 Game, with, as you saw in the Main Summary, Nepgear as a male, and OVERPOWERED._

 _OK, here's the synopsis:_

 **Main Synopsis:**

The Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime (ASIC) and their leader, CFW Magic had managed to capture the CPUs and put them hostage on the Gamindustri Graveyard. Purple Heart's brother, Nepgear, managed to escape the Graveyard, but was captured moments later and kept captive at the dense Virtua Forest. IF and Compa were sent to find Nepgear and bring him back to Planeptune, where they would then created a new plan of the main mission to rescue the Goddesses. IF and Compa were very familiar with Nepgear before the ASIC crisis, so they brought Nepgear's weapons -A Purple Beam Saber and the N-Buster - to give to him when they find him.

 _This story will bear resemblance to the MegaMan Zero series of GBA games, especially with the Buster and the Saber._

 **WARNINGS:** Male!Gear | OP!Gear | Zero!Gear | Leader!Gear

* * *

The Dense Virtua Forest. A place where monsters breed and then grow to attack any kind of normal human that comes into here.

Right now, two girls were walking into the forest. One had a very big blue trench coat, had brown hair tied in a ponytail by a green hair-clip and had a sweat-shirt underneath her; the other girl had a cream colored sweater and had a pink creamy hair following the girl in the lead.

These two girls were IF and Compa. IF is the guild's Wind Walker of Gamindustri and Compa just your regular nurse in training.

"Iffy, are we there yet?" Compa asked her friend.

"Not yet, Compa. Gear-kun is way inside the forest, so we have to keep going." IF answered while walking in, Compa following close behind.

* * *

 **Right now it starts what I call "Gameplay segment". Just imagine a 2D IF and Compa running/jogging to the left to get to where Nepgear is. IF is also going to fight some easy monsters on the way.**

* * *

IF and Compa were now jogging into the forest, passing through some vines and jumping through the unparalleled surface to get to Nepgear's position. Eventually, IF and Compa saw a Dogoo on their way.

"Iffy!" Compa called her friend.

"Don't worry, that Dogoo won't even be able to attack when I unleash my Qatars on it." Saying that, IF unsheathed her Qatars, which were push daggers, she approached the Dogoo and slashed it once, defeating it.

"Yay!" Compa cheered. IF and Compa continued to jog through the forest, trying to reach Nepgear.

 _Come on, Gear-kun... Where are you?_ IF kept thinking while jogging. Eventually, they reached a vine wall.

"Oh no! How are we gonna go past this?" Compa exclaimed. (...I don't know if that sounded cliched...)

"Oh no, we will!" IF said with confidence. She started shinning and spun into the vine wall, creating a tunnel that went to the other side of it. Compa followed by running very fast and she reached IF before the wall could close again.

"Phew!" Compa exhaled. "Iffy, what did you do?"

"Just to break the fourth wall for a moment here, that was a Skill. You can only use a Skill three times during a mission." IF explained.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Compa exclaimed before looking up and gasping.

"What is it Compa?" IF asked before looking to where Compa was and also gasped loudly.

It was Nepgear, in his human form, unconscious.

If one were to tell Nepgear's appearance: He had a long waist-length purple-pinkish hair with a frown on its forehead, not big enough to cover his eyes. He had two white ear connectors for in case he had to talk to somebody. His clothes consisted of a White shirt with a purple stripe on the middle and the collar. He also wore two white fingerless gloves on each hand. He also wore a Dark Purple short and had two purple and black footwear on his feet.

He was attached to a vine from the ceiling which limited his movement. IF and Compa just kept looking at the captive Nepgear.

"Nepgear..." IF whispered, Compa started tearing up a little, glad that she found Nepgear, but sad that he was in a very poor state.

IF didn't waste any time and started running to Nepgear and started cutting the vines out of him. When she finished, Nepgear fell to the ground, but started slowly opening his eyes.

"Ge-Ge!" Compa started running towards Nepgear and knelt down to help him get up. Nepgear knelled and started rubbing his eyes. IF approached and also knelt down to check on Nepgear.

"W...Where am I...?" Nepgear said, softly. He almost sounded like a woman. "Where's... Sis...?"

"It's okay, Ge-Ge." Compa said. "You're fine now. That's what matters."

"C...Compa?" Nepgear opened his eyes, now his energy returning to him and saw Compa in front of him. He sighed in relief, if Compa and IF were here, then everything was gonna be fine. For now at least.

"Hey, Gear." IF told. "We need to take you to the Basilicom. Histoire is waiting for you."

"O...OK..." Nepgear said while trying to stand. His energy finally returning to him. Suddenly, the vines burst up and a Huge Dogoo appeared in their way.

"WAAAAH!" Compa shouted and ran to somewhere safe. Nepgear looked at the Dogoo and frowned his eyes, wanting to take it on.

"Nepgear!" IF called him and threw the Saber's handle and pistol to Nepgear, which caught with smoothness and charged his Buster up to level 2 before shooting it at the Dogoo.

 **You have acquired the N-Buster and the G-Saber!**

"Let's take it down!" Nepgear shouted.

* * *

 **WARNING!  
** **WARNING!**

* * *

Nepgear got up and started running to the Dogoo, the Dogoo jumped up, but Nepgear dashed forward, avoiding being squashed by the Dogoo. He started shooting the Dogoo with Lvl. 1 shots, the Dogoo turned behind and Nepgear jumped to do a Spin Slash on the Dogoo. The Dogoo did not like it and tried squishing Nepgear again, but Nepgear dashed forwards again while charging the buster up to a Lvl. 3 shot. Two Purple orbs started spinning on Nepgear's body and then sped up to look like two satellite rings around Nepgear, that signalized the gun was ready for the shot. Nepgear did three slices at the Dogoo which turned around, but Nepgear jumped up and shot the Lvl. 3 blast which looked like a small Purple comet that passed the Dogoo's body and made him explode in data codes, filling the area in white light.

* * *

 **MISSION CLEAR**

* * *

Nepgear was breathing heavily while keeping his N-Buster raised. He defeated the Dogoo, but in case he would turn into millions of Dogoos, he kept his Buster at ready. When nothing appeared, he lowered the gun and attached it to its holster.

IF was just watching from the sidelines because Nepgear's speed while taking on the Dogoo was so big she didn't have any time to react. "I guess you still... Got your training on..."

Nepgear just looked at IF with a raised eyebrow. Compa appeared next to Nepgear. "Gear-kun! Are you okay?!"

"I guess..." Nepgear said, now with a more deep voice. "Should we be going to the Basilicom?"

"Yeah, true." IF said. "Let's go, guys."

* * *

 **Planeptune's Basilicom; Daytime**

 **Mission Report.**

* * *

"I'm very glad you came with Nepgear safe with you." Histoire said. "Although, I wasn't expecting him to return to battle conditions so quickly..."

"Are you kidding me? He utterly DESTROYED that Huge Dogoo before I could even help him!" IF exclaimed. "Makes you think how he can keep his training with Neptune and Noire after all that time captured."

"I just have good memory." Nepgear said. "I still have most of my moves, at least."

"And we wasn't really too injured, so I couldn't do anything..." Compa said.

"Still, I'm glad you got Nepgear back safe and sound. And battle ready at that!" Histoire commented. "We need him battle ready to rescue his sister and the other CPUs."

"My sister!?" Nepgear suddenly got worried. "Where's Neptune?! Is she OK?!"

"Calm down, Nepgear." Histoire said. "Right now, she's being kept at the Gamindustri Graveyard because of ASIC. We didn't expect them to be this powerful..."

Nepgear sighed in relief, but work still had to be done so that he could go rescue his sister. "..."

"Nepgear, right now Gamindustri is at peril. Arfoire has gained a lot of followers and they are growing with each passing minute we're here. We NEED your assistance to round up the rest of the CPU Candidates and bring them to our cause!" Histoire said. "Please Nepgear... We need your help."

"..." Nepgear kept silent while looking at Histoire. He remembered about his sister, which was now captured like the rest of the goddesses in the Graveyard. He couldn't go there yet, he still needed more training and more power to defeat ASIC. So he raised his head and told Histoire:

"...Where do I go next?"

* * *

 _There we go. Fitting prologue, but it's OK._

 _And about the Huge Dogoo fight: **REMEMBER THE WARNING I PUT**. This time I AM doing an OP character story, so expect some ridiculousness to happen in this story._

 _The story will have two parts: The first one is to round up the Candidates and get the mascots; the Second part is to help the nations with whatever problem they have and face off against the CFWs._

 _Unlike the game. Two CFWs **will be spared** , I won't tell which CFWs I'm going to spare for the sake of not spoiling the story._

 ** _FIRST PART BOSSES:_**

 ** _-Uni (Black Sister)  
-Ram & Rom (White Sisters)  
-Tina (Green Sister)  
-Linda (Underling)_**

 ** _SECOND PART BOSSES:_**

 ** _-CFW Magic  
-CFW Brave  
-CFW Trick  
-CFW Judge_**

 ** _FINAL PART BOSS:_**

 ** _-Deity of Sin, Arfoire_**

 _Alright, let's start this Side-Project!_


End file.
